Problem: What is the probability of rolling six standard, six-sided dice and getting six distinct numbers? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Answer: There are $6^6$ different possible rolls exhibited by the six dice. If the six dice yield distinct numbers, then there are $6$ possible values that can appear on the first die, $5$ that can appear on the second die, and so forth. Thus, there are $6!$ ways to attain $6$ distinct numbers on the die. The desired probability is $\frac{6!}{6^6} = \frac{6 \cdot 5 \cdot 4 \cdot 3 \cdot 2 \cdot 1}{6 \cdot 6 \cdot 6 \cdot 6 \cdot 6 \cdot 6} = \frac{20}{6 \cdot 6 \cdot 6 \cdot 6} = \frac{5}{2^2 \cdot 3^4} = \boxed{\frac{5}{324}}$.